Everything Changes
by klsyprssy24
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo. The story of two lovers destroyed by fame. Everything Changes.
1. Stolen Kisses Are Always Sweeter

EVERYTHING CHANGES  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. "You Set Me Free" belongs to Michelle Branch.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
You Set Me Free  
  
-Lizzie, wake up! Lizzie! Lizz-zzie!  
  
Lizzie flipped onto her stomach and pulled the pillow over her head.  
  
-It's too early, let me sleep!  
  
-Come on Lizzie, we have to be at the airport in an hour, so we still have 45 minutes left in Rome.  
  
Lizzie smiled underneath the covers, knowing very well what he meant.  
  
-I'll be there in 10 minutes!  
  
She jumped out of bed and grabbed the tank top and skirt she pulled out the night before and ran into the bathroom. Gordo laughed and walked out of the room. Lizzie pulled on her clothes, brushed her hair, and pulled it into a low side pony. She brushed her teeth and put her pajamas, toothbrush, and hairbrush in her bag. She ran out of the room.  
  
Lizzie opened the door and stepped into the warm Roman air. She looked over at the figure hunched over the railing, looking at the beautiful sunrise. Lizzie smiled and closed her eyes. She opened them again to find Gordo staring at her. She walked over to him and put her arms around his neck, pulling him into a short but sweet kiss. They deepened it as Gordo rested his hands lightly on her hips. None of them noticed the door open.  
  
-Lizz-ay, Gord-on, get a room man!  
  
Lizzie unwillingly broke the kiss and blushed as Kate and Ethan walked over to them. Lizzie noticed they were holding hands.  
  
-And what exactly were you planning to do up here? I doubt you were here to watch the sunrise.  
  
-True, very true.  
  
Lizzie laughed and so did Kate. They both went to opposite corners of the roof and resumed previous activities.  
  
Can't you see? There's a feeling that's come over me  
  
Close my eyes,  
  
You're the only one who leaves me, completely breathless.  
  
Lizzie, Gordo, Ethan, and Kate hopped out of the van. Lizzie was still amazed that Kate was one of her best friends again. It was priceless when Kate called Claire on her cell to tell her that she was no longer her friend. You could hear the shrill screams of Claire on the other end of the line.  
  
The two couples held hands as Lizzie signed a few (okay, more like a hundred) autographs and they finally got on the plane. Gordo and Lizzie sat together with Kate and Ethan across from them.  
  
No need to wonder why  
  
Sometimes a gift like this  
  
You can't deny  
  
Cause I wanted to fly  
  
So you gave me your wings  
  
Gordo and Lizzie leaned in for another short kiss as the plane flew over the Atlantic Ocean. They broke apart as they noticed Mr. And Mrs. McGuire looking at them. They giggled and Lizzie fell into a comfortable sleep on Gordo's shoulder. He smiled and gave her forehead a quick kiss before he rested his head on hers.  
  
And time held it's breath  
  
So I could see, yeah  
  
And you set me free  
  
There's a will,  
  
There's a way  
  
Sometimes words  
  
Can't explain  
  
This is real  
  
I'm afraid  
  
I guess this time  
  
There's just no hiding, fighting  
  
You make me restless  
  
Lizzie and Gordo exited the plane hand in hand. As soon as she got off she was mobbed by about 50 screaming girls and boys, all shoving paper in her face. She signed about twenty autographs before squeezing Gordo's hand tightly and pushing through the crowd with Ethan, Kate, and her parents close behind. The first person she saw was Miranda. She let go of Gordo's hand and ran over to her best friend. Lizzie called Miranda from Rome, so she was okay with being friends with Kate again. They hugged for a long time as Gordo came over. After he hugged Miranda their hands met again.  
  
Miranda noticed.  
  
-I'm very curious about you two but.. Oh My Gosh, Lizzie. You're a popstar! Everyone hear is in love with you! Tell me everything!  
  
-It's a long story.  
  
Miranda put her arm around Lizzie as they walked out of the airport.  
  
-Lucky for you, I got time. 


	2. Everyone Has To Change Sometime

Chapter Two  
  
Mobile  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire. Mobile belongs to Avril Lavigne  
  
Lizzie stayed out of the press and media for about three months. She wanted to become normal Lizzie McGuire again. She kept in touch with Isabella and she even came to visit. They would always sing together. One day at the beginning of September, about a week after school started, Lizzie was talking to Isabella online.  
  
Bella: Hey Lizzie! DayDreamin45: Hey Bella! I can't wait to come visit with Gordo and Miranda on Thanksgiving. Bella: Me too, I can't wait to meet Miranda. DayDreamin45: You'll love her, she sings too. So what's up with you. Bella: my solo cd just came out, did u get the one I sent you in the mail? DayDreamin45: ya, I love it. My favorite one is On My Own. Paolo deserves the crap you talked about him. Bella: I know. I can't wait to start my tour. I have a meeting to get clothes, hair and makeup done for an appearance today also. DayDreamin45: cooli. Bella: is something wrong? You don't seem like urself. DayDreamin45: honestly? Bella: ya, honestly. DayDreamin45: at first I was totally freaked about it, but now I really miss it. I have been getting about a hundred calls with record companies that want to take me in. Bella: what I learned was that if you wanna make your dream come true you have to go for it. Believe in urself Lizzie. I g2g. Talk to ya later. DayDreamin45: I just might take ur advice. Bye Bella, talk to ya soon.  
  
Lizzie signed off. She knew what she wanted to do. She went downstairs and found her mom siting at the kitchen table reading a magazine and watching the news.  
  
"Mom, can we talk?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Wow, you're gonna be a popstar."  
  
"I know. What's wrong? You don't seem too happy Gordo."  
  
"I'm afraid I'm gonna lose you."  
  
"You're not gonna lose me Gordo" Lizzie kissed him on the lips. He deepened it.  
  
"Okay.." Gordo said, breaking the kiss. She just grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer for another kiss. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Went back home again,  
  
This sux gotta pack up and leave again  
  
Say goodbye to all my friends  
  
Can't say when I'll be there again.  
  
Lizzie sighed as she watched Gordo leave the airport for the third time that month. She got on her private jet and she landed in L.A. shortly.  
  
"Hey Lizzie. Come on, we have to pick out an outfit for your music video."  
  
"Okay Darlene."  
  
It's time now, to turn around  
  
Turn my back on  
  
Everything, yeah  
  
Turn my back on  
  
Everything yeah yeah yeah  
  
Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo were at the mall.  
  
"I can't believe you can walk in those things Lizzie, considering your past expriences" Gordo said, referring to her 5 inch stiletto heels.  
  
"that's what being a popstar does to you!"  
  
"Ooh, that's a cute outfit!" miranda said, pointing to a very expensive pant suit with glittery rhinestones on it.  
  
"Yeah, it's also 645 dollars!" gordo said, looking at the price tag.  
  
Lizzie grabbed it off the rack and bought it. Her friends just stared.  
  
"trust me, that didn't even put a dent in my piggy bank!" she handed the bag to Miranda, who hugged her tightly  
  
Everything's changing  
  
When I turn around  
  
All out of my control  
  
I'm a mobile  
  
Everythings changing  
  
Outta what I know  
  
Everywhere I go  
  
I'm a mobile.  
  
I'm a mobile.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, over here!" Lizzie looked over to the table where Claire sat with her posse. She and Kate laughed and sat down next to Miranda and Gordo. Lizzie gave Gordo a quick kiss on the lips. "They are so fake!" Gordo said.  
  
"Tell me about it!" kate said.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, wanna go to the dance with me?"  
  
"Sorry Danny, but I'm going with my BOYFRIEND Gordo."  
  
"Since when did you become so popular?" Gordo asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
Get back to this life  
  
Stretch myself back into the vibe.  
  
I'm wakin up to say I've tried  
  
Instead of wakin up  
  
To another tv guide  
  
It's time now to turn around  
  
Tun and walk on, this crazy ground  
  
"Hey Lizzie, wanna go to the digital bean this weekend?" gordo asked one Friday.  
  
"Sorry, but I have to go up to L.A. to finish my music video!"  
  
lizzie walked away to her mom's car and they headed off to the airport.  
  
"You're always too busy for me nowadays."  
  
Lizzie lay in bed in her L.A. apartment. She was holding a picture of her and Gordo kissing. She ran her fingers over his face. that was the third weekend in a row she blew off Gordo. She sighed as a tear came down her cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry, Gordo. I've watched everyone around me change into these incredible talented people while I stayed the same. Now it's my turn, but this isn't that way I wanted it." She closed her eyes and cried herself to sleep. 


End file.
